


blond blokes with glasses are merlin's thing

by thelastdragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shy!Arthur, also arthur with glasses on, is my kink, office cuties pining for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastdragonlord/pseuds/thelastdragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur wears glasses because he lost his contact lenses and Merlin is a little amazed by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blond blokes with glasses are merlin's thing

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys, it's me again  
> so this idea jumped into my mind when i was talking with a friend about how beautiful bradley would look with actual glasses on so that's how this happened  
> i know there will be some mistakes but give it a try (ignore the horrible title and summary lol)

Arthur should have know better. Honestly, sometimes he wanted to slap himself. How he could be so strong headed and decided to not listen to the ophthalmologist who told him to buy another pair of contact lenses, just in case.

Now was _the case._ Arthur lost his lenses in a bussiness trip last friday and couldn’t do anything about it until Monday’s morning when the doctor would be available to take care. But that didn’t mean he could evade work while he waited for his lenses. No, he needed to go there wearing _those_. Arthur looked once more at the glasses in his hands, making a disgusting gesture. He was somehow glad he did keep them because he couldn’t see to save his life… But seriously?

The last time he wore them was when he was only 19 years old. And now infront of the mirror he looked more than ridiculous, he thought. They were big and basically made him feel bashful. He gave a glance again at the mirror just to make sure he was presentable to go to work. (He always was, if it wasn’t today for the damn glasses).

Since he entered the Pendragon's building and walked into his office, everyone looked towards him. _Great_. He liked attention on him but not this way. Once in his chair, he let out a long sigh as he called his PA on the phone.

 _"Hello”._ A soft voice was heard in the other line.  
“ _Merlin, I need you to make an appointment at my eye’s doctor for today. Tell her I need a new pair of contacts lenses. And come quickly here, we need to revise the contracts with the Du Lac's. Don't forget my coffee."_ And he hung up.

Merlin Emrys. His clumsy and sometimes useless assistant, who couldn't shut his mouth. Whenever Arthur said something, this man said something in return . And he liked it, in all his life he never met someone who could stand up at him but Merlin did, and Arthur later found out that's how his relationship was with his PA, it was amusing and he rather enjoyed it, more than he liked to admit.

More than he liked to admit he was glad for each night that Merlin stayed late with him at work even when he shouldn't have or that he found him really gorgeous with his wild hair and plumped pink lips or that whenever Merlin walked past him he wished he could touch his arse. In some days, Arthur could have bet on his life that Merlin looked at him too, but these were stupid thoughts he quickly tried to erase.

A sound knocked him out of his thoughts, obviously the raven haired man.  
_**"Oh"**_ That's all he heard from him as he closed the door to Arthur's office. Arthur lifted up his face to find a surprised Merlin, eyes wide open and his mouth was looking like a small 'o' that made Arthur had incoherent thoughts for a minute. On his hands rested a folder that Arthur supposed where the contracts.

  
_" **Oh?** Do I really look that bad, Merlin?" _He tried to don't sound like a completely fool, cause that was how he was feeling. He knew Merlin's expression was because his ridiculous looks. Merlin brought closer the folder to his chest.  
_"No, no, I didn't mean—" "Stop, I don't care"_ He certainly did. _"Where's my coffee, anyway? Couldn't you do something productive at least once in your life?"_

 _"Shit, right. I'll be right here in a few minutes."_ Said as he turned back to the door and just before he closed it he said

 _"Arthur..."_ He almost sounded nervous but he couldn't quite put a finger on why.  
_"Yes?"_ Arthur tried his best to don't look up at him but failed.  
_"You look really cute with glasses on"._ And he left.

He left Arthur with a brightly red growing into his cheeks and neck. Shy and not knowing how to react to that. And Merlin while walking through the hall, wondered two things: 1) Where the hell did he find the guts to tell his boss that. And 2) If he should call to the doctor and make an appointment for Arthur, because he clearly **adored** how the blond looked with glasses on.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typos or idk, any mistake, let me know here i don't really mind 
> 
> please give me your feedback, comments are always appreciated and also kudos


End file.
